Scarecrow's Lullaby
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN) Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y está enamorado de su mejor amigo. {By OrangePlum}


**Scarecrow's Lullaby** (El arrullo del espantapájaros) _**Orangeplum.**_

**Nota de la Autora:** _Esta mierda se hizo realidad. Mi primera historia sin un final feliz. Esto fue inspirado en tantos fics tristes que he estado leyendo recientemente, así como en el hecho de haber perdido a mi mejor amigo/a hace unas semanas por algo bastante pequeño. Los estilos de escritura de diferentes autores de verdad me inspiraron y amo como pueden hacer que algo que es tan trágico pueda convertirse en algo hermoso para leer con tan sólo sus palabras. Dudo ser capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí misma en este momento, pero he escrito algo._

_Así que._

_Continúen._

_Esto será triste. Llamen a una ambulancia, porque mucha mierda se volverá triste por aquí._

***Por cierto:** I love you, ya saben, significa te quiero y te amo, así que… piensen lo que quieran cuando alguno diga "**te amo"/"te quiero"**

_**Wet Willy*:**_Chuparse el dedo y meterlo en el oído de alguien.

Y esto de verdad - es- triste.

* * *

Si vas a ser el "corazón roto" de alguien

Si vas a ser el "error" de alguien

Si vas a ser "la primera vez" de alguien,

La última vez de alguien,

Bebé, que seas mío

Si buscas ser amigo de alguien

Un poco de risas, un poco de amor, nunca llamar de nuevo

Eso está bien

Si vas a ser el "corazón roto" de alguien

Que seas el mío

Hunter Hayes, El corazón roto de alguien. (Somebody's Heartbreak)

* * *

Cuando tienes doce años te das cuenta, no sin poco pánico, que estás interesado en los hombres.

Seguro, cuando eres joven te fijas en cosas sobre tus compañeros del colegio que se te quedan pegadas a ti como pensamientos raros, como cuando estás en segundo grado y te das cuenta de que tan largas son las pestañas de Anthony Lupow, de que son como cortinas rubias que protegen sus azules ojos cuando él te espía mientras tú lo encuentras jugando a las escondidas; o como en cuarto grado, cuando Tommy DeMarco agarra tu mano brevemente para apresurarte para coger el bus, porque ya es tarde, y tú te pausas dándote cuenta de que su mano es callosa, pero aún así más suave que las tuyas.

Si, ese tipo de cosas.

Pero no es hasta cuando te mudas a los Estados Unidos de América y cuando eres puesto regularmente junto a un odioso, contagiosamente energético chico, cuando tomas consciencia y entiendes qué es lo que estás sintiendo.

El nombre del chico es Alfred Jones, y pasa que él también vive a cuatro casas de la tuya. Sus padres conocen a los tuyos con una cálida bienvenida y galletas de avena con pasas la semana en la que acabas de mudarte a tu nueva casa. Alfred está presente y te abraza con fuerza suficiente como para romper huesos. No es hasta que él te ve en su clase el lunes siguiente, así también cuando él te dice, sin tu consentimiento, el ser tu auto-declarado mejor amigo.

Te quejas del dolor del rayo de luz solar que sale de su sonrisa y el calor que sus ojos te dan y concluyes que esto podría no ser tan malo. Después de todo, su entusiasmo es difícil de detestar.

Pasas tus tardes ayudándolo con su tarea, descubriendo nuevos territorios cerca del arroyo de tu casa, y un número excedente de pijamadas que consisten en, irónicamente, nada de dormir, lo que hacen que el título de Alfred como mejor amigo mucho más que una etiqueta. Es como si tú fueses la parte de un rompecabezas que al fin ha encontrado su lugar. La mejor parte que aún no sabes que formabas parte de un lugar correcto, hasta ahora

Cuando miras a Alfred bebiendo su bebida Cola dietética en su antejardín, hablando sin parar y abriendo su boca asombrado ante los colores que brillan en el cielo nocturno de tu primer cuatro de julio en América, tú sabes que te gusta indudablemente. Es tu primer secreto que no compartes con él.

Pero oye, estás bastante bien con eso, también.

* * *

Cuando tienes trece años, rápidamente acercándote a tu cumpleaños número catorce, te das cuenta de que has golpeado un obstáculo en el camino.

Hasta ahora nunca había habido un problema con eso de que te guste tu mejor amigo. Así que viene como un shock cuando él viene por el patio del colegio en la hora del almuerzo un día, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como rebotando en sus pasos. Le sonríes de vuelta, incapaz de retenerlo cuando Alfred te mira de esa forma, y él sólo te da una palmada en la espalda.

"Al fin te vencí, Art." Odias cuando te llama así.

"¿Me venciste en qué?" preguntas.

Te sonríe radiante, y sientes que tus rodillas se ponen débiles con sus mejillas encendidas en una tarde de otoño como esa.

"¡Tengo una novia!" Anuncia felizmente Alfred, y tu sonrisa ya no está ahí, tu corazón cae a gotones hasta tus pies en una ráfaga rápida como si fuese un yunque cayendo desde un tejado. Alfred no parece notar tu súbito silencio, moviendo su brazo alrededor tuyo y hablando hasta por los codos.

Su nombre es Eva Holly, una morena con caderas delgadas y nariz pecosa y con un pequeño siseo cuando habla. Aparentemente le ha gustado a Alfred desde hace un tiempo – Noticias para ti – y su amiga le pasó una nota durante el tercer periodo. Alfred dice que prácticamente saltó de su asiento para aceptarla, pero esperó con nervios hasta que sonara la campana. Ella sonrió y dijo que él era su novio.

"¿Qué?, ¿No dijiste nada al respecto?" murmuras, esperando no sonar ahogado y amargo. El entusiasmo de Alfred no es tan contagioso en este tipo de asunto y eso te sorprende.

"Bueno, sí. No es como si yo no… Sólo creí…" él dice, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia las nubes. Tu estómago se llena de nudos y tu piel se siente pegajosa. No es como si no estuvieses esperando esto, pero aún es lo suficientemente sorprendente como para dejarte con un sentimiento de ardor en su pecho. Has sido amigo de Alfred por casi dos años y nunca te has preguntado sobre su vida amorosa (O su falta de ella, sus intereses eran más sobre deportes y la categoría de juegos bruscos), pero crees que deberías notar si le gusta alguien. Si le gusta una chica.

"Ella es muy popular. No puedo creer que ella quiera salir con alguien como yo," concluye él, sus cejas altas llegando a la línea de su cabello mientras te mira expectante, urgiéndote silenciosamente para que lo notes. Tú pestañeas, estupefacto.

"Ella… ¿Es popular?" Tú supones que lo es, ¿Pero es esta la razón por la que Alfred aceptó tan ansiosamente su propuesta? Él asiente enfáticamente y es como si el globo en tu pecho que te ahoga se desinfla casi en su totalidad.

"¿Cómo podía decirle que no, viejo?"

Y como Alfred ahora tiene pareja, Eva se une a ustedes en el almuerzo desde ese día, y los acompaña cuando van a casa y bromea y es inteligente y es una muy buena chica. Parece que no puedes lograr odiarla, pero ese ardor en tu pecho sigue ahí, en tus latidos, cada pulsación de tu corazón derramando sangre verde por entre tus venas cada vez que los ves tomados de las manos o abrazados, sintiendo envidia. Niegas fácilmente ese sentimiento, como sea, porque Alfred aún pasa la mayoría de su tiempo contigo.

Él no la lleva al arroyo o al parque que ustedes dos visitan con frecuencia, aún mantiene las tradiciones personales y sus bromas contigo. Es casi como si nada hubiese cambiado, así que no puedes quejarte sobre este cambio de eventos por mucho que así quieres. El hecho de que Alfred nunca admite que le guste Eva de una manera romántica también te ayuda a mantener la esperanza que nunca demuestras dentro de tu corazón a flote.

Eva dura en total un mes y dos semanas antes de que ella rompa con Alfred. Alfred no muestra ninguna emoción aparte de arrugar la nariz levemente cuando te lo cuenta.

* * *

Cuando tienes dieciséis y ya vas en segundo año de la secundaria, cometes el gran error de unirte al programa de honores.

Pensabas que sería algo que podrías disfrutar. El curso es más reto que aquellas fáciles clases que aborreces, y se ve bien cuando aplicas a una universidad, que es lo que te traes en mente, considerando que sólo estás a dos años de ello. Pero al unirte notas que la carga de trabajo es imperiosa. No necesariamente difícil, pero consume tu tiempo. Alfred lentamente se convierte en una figura borrosa en la distancia, así como esas alucinaciones en el desierto, tentando a los deshidratados hacia los placeres de un hoyo lleno de agua.

Alfred tiene sus propios pasatiempos y amigos con los que lidiar, pero él te deja en claro cada cierto tiempo que lo estás descuidando. Cuando tú tienes el tiempo lejos de las carpetas con papeles, y él no está en su práctica de béisbol, Alfred pasa su tiempo contándote sobre las bromas e historias que te pierdes.

Te disculpas, pero de verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Es en una tarde cuando suspiras y frotas tus sienes y tratas de _explicarle _como por la vez un millón a Alfred cuando él grita dramáticamente, echado sobre tu sofá como una muñeca. Tus dedos se crispan en frustración contra el material de tus pantalones.

"¿Qué es lo que soy?, ¿Tú novio?" preguntas, sarcásticamente refiriéndote a toda la atención que intenta atraer. No es como si él tuviese derecho a ello, aún así el sólo sentimiento es suficiente para hacerte sentir halagado.

Alfred rueda en el sofá y se echa contra tus piernas extendidas, tu cuerpo se tensa. Él cierra sus ojos y suspira haciendo que se te despeine el flequillo.

"Creí que eso ya estaba claro."

No hay anda más que un ruido blanco en tus oídos, jugueteando como el cable cortado de una televisión. La ráfaga de mariposas es liberada de la red en tu estómago y tus palmas comienzan a sudar. Eso no era lo que esperabas. Tus manos se acercan a él, pero te detienes, dejándola flotar sobre la cabeza de Alfred, dudando el pasar tus dedos entre su cabello que siempre luce tan suave y liso. Te detienes por completo cuando sus labios van hacia arriba en una sonrisa, ojos azules mirándote con diversión.

"Nada homo, por supuesto," él ríe.

Te descongelas más lento que un camión lleno de estacas de hielo en la Antártica, tus dientes hundiéndose en tu labio inferior. No te gusta cuando él hace bromas como esa. Hay muchos _qué si _y _quizás él de verdad _en ellas.

"Sólo extraño nuestro bromance, viejo. Ya no te veo y eso apesta." Alfred jala un hilo suelto de tu pantalón y tu abres la boca para responder, pero él mueve su mano como si se tratara de un insecto que no vale su tiempo. "Y _lo entiendo_. Sheesh. Sé que es por la escuela y esas cosas y blah, blah, blah. Sólo debo superarlo; es mi problema."

Quieres decirle que tú no quieres que lo "supere". Te gusta este "amigo esponja de atención" que te extraña. Porque Alfred te extraña, te hace sentir querido por la persona que tanto buscas, aunque él nunca busca a nadie más que a ti. Pero no puedes decir eso. No hay forma de decir eso sin sonar pegote o baboso o gay.

Tu sólo sonríes y le das un _Wet Willy*_ que lo deja chillando y moviéndose en tu regazo. "No seas marica, Alfred."

* * *

Inevitablemente le llega a Alfred en su cumpleaños dieciséis.

Es algo que esperabas evadir, pero aunque fueses reacio y le temieras, sin duda pasaría: Alfred tiene otra novia.

El nombre de la chica es Clair Baker, y ella está en el grupo de baile del colegio. Ella es una entidad completamente separada de Eva, allá en el grado ocho, en cada sentido. El maquillaje de Clair es bonito, su cara suavemente cubierta con maquillaje y colorete, y pestañas como las puntiagudas patas de una araña, cubiertas con máscara. Ella es honesta y maldice cuando es necesario, y ella es casi tan alta como Alfred.

Pero lo más importante es que ella no se lleva bien contigo.

La escuchas llamarte nerd o actuando como si tú fueses su abuelo cuando llevas un sweater al colegio. Tu simplemente sonríes estrechamente y comentas que tan encantadora luce ella a pesar de ser una persona con cicatrices de acné. Eso siempre la hace bufar como un gato. No ayuda que su cara es todo ángulos y puntas como la de un felino, al atacar.

"¿No te gusta?" Pregunta Alfred, sus cejas estiradas en decepción después del colegio, cuando estás caminando a casa con él. Ella aparentemente lo mencionó al pasar, y él lo tomó a pecho. Tu cara se contrae en dolor, incapaz de defenderte contra la tristeza en los ojos de tu amigo.

"No," murmuras, la palabra incómodamente forzada desde tus cuerdas vocales contra tu voluntad. "No es que no me guste…" Tú ruegas por una excusa rápida. "Sólo no la conozco tan bien." La conoces lo suficiente.

* * *

Esperas que la conversación termine ahí, pero dos semanas después Alfred es en tu puerta luciendo como si fuese Navidad. Él anuncia que tú y ellos irán a una doble cita, juntos, y cuando protestas y dices que no tienes una cita, la sonrisa de su cara hace que tu estómago se apriete.

Es la peor experiencia de tu vida. No sabes por qué accediste en primer lugar (Tu sabes, lo sabes, es esa maldita culpa que te hace sentir), pero la tarde es tan placentera como un examen de próstata hecho por el hombre manos de tijeras. Alfred te deja con una de las amigas de Clair, aunque ella técnicamente no es su amiga, no en realidad. Bonnie Wong pasa la noche mirando a través de la mesa a Clair cada vez que ella besa a Alfred o se le acerca demasiado, comiendo su ensalada como el buitre que es. Parece que ella iba a declararse a Alfred el día antes que Clair, pero la rubia la venció.

Ella quiere venganza y decide mostrarlo en la manera más obscena, copiando contigo lo que Clair le hace a Alfred.

Tu noche se pasa evitando los labios maquillados y uñas de león que tratan de abrazarte. Cuando ella saca su lengua y la mete al interior de tu garganta, tu tiras la toalla y decides terminar la noche, maldita sea la culpa por Alfred. Cuando Alfred pregunta cómo fue – "Te gusta, ¿No? Ustedes de verdad tiene química." – tú lo llamas un idiota ciego y cortas el teléfono.

En algún lugar profundo dentro de ti, tratas de asegurarte a ti mismo que es sólo una fase; que Alfred sólo está saliendo con Clair por las mismas razones por las que salió con Eva: él no puede decir que no a una chica popular. No hay sentimientos de verdad entre los dos. Él está con ella sólo porque le gusta la atención.

Pasas la noche enrollado amargamente en tu cama, mirando la muralla, las lágrimas cayendo por tus ardientes mejillas cuando Alfred te dice que le dio a ella su virginidad después de robar algo de alcohol del gabinete de licores de los padres de ella.

Clair sigue pegada hasta la graduación.

* * *

Cuando tienes veintiuno y nunca has tocado una gota de alcohol.

Alfred abre su boca y te dice que lo hagas, dice que necesitas tomar ventaja de lo que está en frente tuyo. Tú muerdes tu comentario sobre qué tan dispuesto estarías si sólo Alfred te dejara hacer eso, en vez de decirle eso le dices que tienes bastante tiempo para beber en tu vida. Sólo necesitas la ocasión adecuada.

Alfred se va de la casa de sus padres unos meses después y ambos deciden tener un departamento, juntos. Esta es suficiente ocasión y no escatimas en gastos, tus nervios zumbando y tu cabeza girando con la adrenalina. Sabes que vivir con Alfred cuando tus sentimientos por él han mutado en algo que no puedes controlar – un tipo de arbusto floreciendo bulbos maduros de anhelo y afecto - es una acción que te morderá en el trasero algún día. Tus entrañas te dicen que será un día cercano, así que te ahogas en alcohol y le dices a eso que se calle.

Ver a Alfred es suficiente para ti, tratas de convencerte de ello. Ser su amigo es suficiente. Es mejor que la alternativa.

Después de vivir en la compañía de Alfred por unos meses te das cuenta de que estás equivocado sobre eso. Vivir con él causa que el arbusto se enrede hacia afuera sin control, consumiendo todo en su paso y haciendo doler tu corazón. Ves a Alfred leyendo la caja de cereal como un ritual en cada mañana. Lo ves caminando alrededor en pantalones deportivos y con una toalla en su cabello después de bañarse. Lo ves quedarse dormido con un hilo de baba cayendo por su barbilla y con la televisión sonando cuando está estudiando para los finales. Ves tantos Alfreds que ni siquiera fantaseabas que existían, y no puedes contenerte.

Te encuentras con el corazón más roto que nunca, un mar de depresión rodando con olas violentas. Es con esa realización que entiendes lo que nunca vas a tener. Nunca podrás ser más que amigo de este chico, y ahora sabes de seguro que la amistad no es suficiente.

Nunca será suficiente para ti.

Cuando despierta una mañana cualquiera de Octubre con la boca ácida y las entrañas llenas de nauseas, Alfred entra en la habitación con una ceja levantada, el cepillo de dientes colgando de sus labios. Él sonríe y dice algo sobre ti teniendo una resaca y que necesitas ir a trabajar pronto, así que lo llamas un "maldito pedazo de mierda" y ruedas al otro lado para cubrir tu cabeza con una almohada. Una oración te hace saltar, tus omóplatos desnudos se mueven como alas en tu espalda en el frío de la habitación.

"Te quiero, viejo."

Volteas tu cabeza para mirar a Alfred con lo que es posiblemente el peor caso de ojos rojos. Él deja salir una risa, algo de pasta de dientes salpica golpeando tu puerta.

"Viejo, necesitas dejar de beber. Me tomó una eternidad entender la referencia de la película."

Tu obvio descontento hace que te tire su celular y te quedas observando los mensajes de texto con horror. Tu primera confesión hacia este precioso, horrible chico y tú estabas demasiado borracho como para recordarlo. Te haces el desentendido y dices que debes prepararte para ir a trabajar.

En la ducha tu frente descansa contra las baldosas mientras el agua caliente gotea sobre tu cara. Gracias a Dios por Jason Segel y su aborrecible película, y gracias a Dios por la estúpida inocencia de Alfred. No compras más alcohol por un tiempo y haces que Alfred consiga su propia cabina de licores con un seguro y todo cuando también se vuelve de edad legal.

* * *

A la edad de veintitrés te gradúas de la universidad.

Alfred te hace una fiesta con los pocos amigos que tienes y se come casi la mitad del pastel él solo. Cree que es gracioso que tenga la forma de un pene, pero tú sólo comentas con suficiencia que es él quien ha consumido la mayoría de él. Él te muestra el dedo medio y vuelve por otro trozo.

Durante el puñado de años que has vivido con Alfred comienzas a entenderlo más de lo que pensante qué harías. Sus peculiaridades y gestos son prácticamente tuyos, y sabes que nunca vas a amar tanto a alguien como al hombre que a propósito hace que su hermano se encoja al lamer seductoramente el glaseado del pastel fálico que él te compró.

Observas tu rodaja en pensamientos mórbidos, odiando que nunca poseerás lo que codicias. Has visto chicas ir y venir de esas habitaciones, siempre ahí cuando no duran. A veces Alfred se encoje de hombros y trae una mirada dura, otras veces se emborracha y murmura sobre los hermanos antes que las putas y se desmaya sobre ti. Sólo recuerdas una vez en la que lo viste llorar después de una relación terminada en particular, aunque él lo esconde tirando el pimentero y diciendo que le entró un poco en los ojos.

Hay muchas veces en las que has tenido el desagrado de escuchar alguna de sus aventuras a través de las paredes, pensando que estabas dormido o en el trabajo. Tu cara quema con vergüenza cuando alguna de esas noches tu estuviste contra tu cabecera, cejas fruncidas, palmeando vigorosamente tus pantalones junto a sus pequeños sonidos de placer colando a través de la ventilación.

Amar a Alfred es una hermosa maldición que no estás muy seguro que podrías rechazar si pudieras.

Alfred pregunta qué harás con tu vida. Le informas que aún no lo sabes.

Él hace un comentario sobre casarse y ser tu padrino, pero diciéndote que no embaraces a ninguna antes de ello y quedarte atrapado con un niño. Él dice que tú lucirías como una típica pareja de ley criando a un niño juntos.

Lo maldices por poner tan desagradable pensamiento en tu cerebro.

* * *

Alfred se gradúa un año después cuando también tiene veintitrés, y tú te entristeces al notar que se irá.

"Lydia me pidió que me fuera con ella. Sabes que amo vivir aquí, pero esto sólo era algo temporal por la universidad, ¿Sabes?" dice, tratando de aplacar la obvia miseria en tu cuerpo. Te agarra de los hombros y sientes una pared dentro de ti desmoronándose, negándote a mostrar tu ruptura frente a tu amigo. Debes tener una expresión fea porque su cara de suaviza. "Estaré sólo cinco minutos desde aquí. Voy a - hombre, me casaría con ella. Empezaré a pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora, tal y como tú."

Bufas sin pedir disculpas, viéndolo pausar cuando alejas sus brazos bruscamente.

"¿Matrimonio?, Sólo la conoces desde hace seis meses, Alfred," escupes. Jesús, eres tan patético que incluso te disgusta más."¿Sólo porque terminaste la universidad significa que ahora sentarás cabeza?, Bueno, bravo, compañero, seguro me engañaste. Supongo que iré a adoptar a algún niño tercermundista y comenzaré mi propio negocio, ahora que he terminado la universidad y todo."

Alfred frunce el ceño. "No lo dije como eso. Sólo creo – "

"Si, si- Sé lo que piensas. Hora de crecer," murmuras, mirando a otro lado e inhalando profundamente a través de tu tráquea que se siente como si hubiese sido aplastada por un zapato.

"Si, un poco," Admite.

Alfred está fuera al término del mes con un abrazo de oso y una ruidosa invitación para que lo vayas a ver. Muerdes tu lengua y no le dices que sabes que esto es un error. No tienes el derecho de criticarlo cuando está tratando de ser un adulto por primera vez, aunque nunca mostró interés antes.

Lo haces dejarte la cabina del licor y sacas la llave que siempre supiste que tenía pegada tras el congelador.

Alfred nunca comenta sobre las noches en las que recibe tus mensajes de texto incoherentes.

* * *

Sorprendentemente Lydia y Alfred duran mucho más de lo que esperaste. Ella logra pasa la marca de un año cuando cumple veinticinco.

Dios, tienes veinticinco y estás solo en un departamento que apesta a ron y a tu propia lástima cuando alguien golpea a tu puerta. Está lloviendo afuera y te preguntas sobre quién estaría dispuesto a estar despierto a esta hora de la noche. Bueno, aparte de ti, eso es. Pestañeas estúpidamente cuando ves a Alfred ahí, empapado hasta los huesos y mirándote con lo que sabes es una sonrisa rota.

"Oye, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí por la noche?" pregunta.

Das un paso al lado en silencio y él entra en lo que solía ser un piso de soltero, como él solía llamarlo.

Mientras se saca su sudadera y sus mojados zapatos, notas la falta de la novia que usualmente lo acompaña cada vez que te visita. Han sido siete meses desde que Alfred se fue y es irreal el verlo de nuevo aquí por él mismo, desplomado sobre el sofá y pasando sus dedos entre su humedecido cabello.

Lo dejas tener espacio y te sientas en el lado opuesto, mirando el reestreno de Dharma y Greg con una cerveza en tu mano. Cuando los infomerciales secuestran la pantalla de tu televisor observas al lado para ver que Alfred te está mirando fijamente.

"¿Estás aquí sólo por la noche?" preguntas.

Él se desmorona y soba su cara con fuerza con un quejido de rechazo. "Ella me echó."

No puedes decir que estás en shock, pero no puedes evitar sentirte por él. Obviamente a él le gustaba (gusta) Lydia, de otro modo, ¿Cómo se fue por tanto tiempo? Te echas sobre el sillón y con cuidado sobas círculos confortadores entre sus mojados hombros. Él hace un ruido ahogado en el final de su garganta y se apoya contra ti.

"Ella dijo que no soy maduro. ¿Puedes creerlo?, ¿Yo?"

Sonríes contra su cabello y respiras cigarros y champú de coco y algo de madera que es tan distintivo de Alfred.

"Parece ser un consenso general."

Él se desahoga por un buen rato, aunque puedes decir cualquier grosería contra la mujer que es desinteresada y falsa sólo por su tono. Te vuelves insensible cuando él solloza y pasa su manga contra su nariz roja.

"Quizás ya estoy harto de las mujeres. No parezco gustarles mucho."

Lo dice como broma; para subir el ánimo de un tipo de esperanzas rotas. En tu mente ebria de soledad y depresión y angustia no lo ves por lo que es. Antes de incluso estar consciente de lo que estás haciendo, agarras el rostro de Alfred entre tus manos y lo besas.

Sus labios están fríos por la tormenta de afuera, pero su aliento es tan caliente como el fuego, quemando contra tu piel cuando sus dientes chocan juntos. Son tan suaves y tu cuerpo se tambalea por cuán bien encajan contra los tuyos, y por un momento ese constante dolor que ha residido en ti por quién sabe cuánto se desenreda y es liberado. Por un momento, puedes respirar.

Pero entonces llega a un alto cuando la mente de Alfred comprende la situación, sus extremidades moviéndose y dedos alejando tus manos de él. Él está frente al sillón y en el suelo en menos de un segundo, ojos grandes e incrédulos.

"¿Qué carajos?" chilla, el horror plasmado en sus facciones.

Oh, cierto. Olvidaste que él es hetero.

"¿Arthur?" demanda, voz temblorosa y confusa y Dios, sientes un globo inflándose dentro de tus costillas, empujándolas hacia afuera y desgarrando a través de tu piel como trozos de vidrio. Necesitas encontrar tu propia voz, así que tragas el creciente bulto en tu garganta y tratas de lucir como si esto no significara nada para ti.

"Dijiste que estás harto de las mujeres," comentas, y te aplaudes cuando tu voz sólo se quiebra una vez. Alfred aún está echado en el piso mirándote como si estuvieras a punto de freírlo y servirlo en un restaurante o algo. Él balbucea, sabiendo que dijo eso.

"Quise decir – Debía significar – Tu - ¿Eres gay?" murmura, empujando sus brazos en tu dirección para dar énfasis. Sabes que debes ser cuidadoso o joder la única cosa que no te ha enviado precipitado hacia tu cabina de licores y beberla hasta que ya no sabes en donde estás.

"sólo intentaba ayudar, muchacho. No me eches la culpa porque no puedes cumplir con tus propias palabras," explicas, evadiendo la pregunta. Él pestañea hacia ti con rapidez, cerrando su boca, pero sus ojos aún tan grandes como platos. Puedes ver sus engranajes funcionando en su cerebro contra la baja luz que ilumina desde la televisión. Lentamente se sienta, pero no se levanta del piso.

"Bien," dice después de un largo y tenso momento, y sientes tus manos temblando contra el sofá. Gracias a Dios que él no puede verlas en la oscuridad mientras mantienes tu cara de poker con fuerza. Él inhala y mira sus pies. "Bien," repite.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?" imploras cuando el silencio se vuelve demasiado. Alfred duda, pareciendo asustado de ti cuando te acercas minuciosamente. Te detienes de inmediato, tu corazón sangrando por dentro cuando él te recompensa con verdadero maldito miedo. "Es tu opción," murmuras, encogiéndote de hombros sin comprometerte.

En la desesperación de Alfred para deshacerse del dolor de la chica que él clamaba iba a casarse con él hace sólo siete meses, él cautelosamente se une a ti nuevamente en el sofá. Y cuando toma el más largo sorbo de tu cerveza que jamás le has visto hacer, sientes los rápidos latidos de tu corazón en tus sienes, en tus brazos, entre tu abdomen como una batería tribal.

Sus labios vuelven a los tuyos y te derrites.

* * *

Si hay algo que lamentas durante toda tu vida, es el año en que cumples veintiséis.

Veinticinco es el año en que desarrollas una enfermedad llamada alcoholismo para aguantar que tu mejor amigo se vaya. Veinticinco es el año en que te hundes en un pozo sin fondo de depresión que incluso la medicación no entumece. Veinticinco es el año en que la amargura comienza a invadirte como un virus, afectando tu vida social tanto como la de tu trabajo.

Veinticinco es el año en que Alfred te deja besarlo.

Pasa en tres ocasiones, de todas ellas te sientes culpable. Él aún está vulnerable por su quiebre y toma tus ofrecimientos físicos para apaciguarlo; un bálsamo para aguantar una herida de un amigo desinteresado. Es ridículo, incluso tú lo sabes. Pero, ¿Quién eres tú para discutir con algo que devuelve los colores que se secaron de tu mundo hace años?

Casi todas las veces que mencionas a Lydia cuando Alfred está inmerso en alcohol te vuelves embestido contra cualquier mueble que sea conveniente en el momento, toques desesperados y rápidos llenan tu persona. Pruebas esta teoría seguido, y finalmente logras entender que tiene que ser un particular día lluvioso como el de el quiebre, y Alfred debe estar bebiendo.

Mantienes las persianas abiertas y remueves el seguro de tu cabina de licores.

Siempre es sobre ropa y nada cerca de lo que te gustaría, pero cuando te frotas de vuelta contra su pelvis, manteniéndolo en lugar con manos fuertes y sintiendo su propio bulto en sus jeans tocando los tuyos, Alfred salta fuera de tu piel y luce violentamente enfermo. Piensas que el miedo en sus ojos es malo; no es nada comparado a la nausea que lo reemplaza.

Te aseguras de no presionar hasta tan lejos, manteniendo la máscara de indiferencia. Si pareces distante e independiente, entonces Alfred volverá a ti y se sentirá seguro.

Amas a Alfred.

Alfred quiere consuelo.

Vuelves a casa del trabajo cuando el cielo está lloviznando, tu piel cosquillea y tu cara comienza a calentarse cuando caminas a través de la puerta con mercadería. Alfred no está en la casa, y es cuando ves una pegajosa nota pegada en el congelador que tus hombros se hunden.

_¡Me quiere de vuelta! ;)_

_Alfred_

Comes la cena en la oscuridad de tu cocina, solo.

* * *

Lydia y Alfred pasan altos y bajos por los siguientes dos años. Ninguno de los dos parece comprometerse. Tienes veintinueve cuando Alfred vuelve a aparecer en tu puerta.

Es la estación lluviosa otra vez, y él ni siquiera se molesta en decir algo cuando abres tu puerta a las diez PM, sus brazos alrededor de tus hombros y metiéndote adentro. Ni siquiera tienes la oportunidad de preguntar de qué se trata esta vez, simplemente cayendo en la rutina y jalando de sus labios con tus dientes cuando te embiste hacia el sofá.

Cada vez que terminan Alfred es más frenético que la vez anterior. Respira ásperamente, ojos rojos y salvajes cuando comienza con tu cinturón. Tu corazón late a una milla por minuto, dedos tocando bajo su camiseta y sintiendo sus músculos del abdomen tensarse cuando tienes contacto con ellos.

Esta es una idea terrible y lo sabes. Justo como en cada quiebre con Lydia, cada mañana cuando Alfred y su novia resuelven sus problemas eres dejado solo en un roto, destrozado desorden en el piso con nada más que la memoria y dolor, dolor, dolor. Pero igual que el chocolate, simplemente no puedes tener un solo mordisco. Es demasiado tentador y cada pensamiento que tienes de abstenerte de esto son lanzados fuera de la venta cuando él te toca - estrictamente piel sobre piel.

La mañana llega y Alfred se ha ido, otra nota ha sido puesta bajo la esquina de una botella de vodka en tu mesa de café.

_Demasiado lejos._

_Alfred_

"Demasiado lejos," es todo lo que se lee. Descubres que Lydia llamó durante la noche y ella lo extrañaba, disculpándose y queriendo hablar. Como el perro obediente que es, Alfred vuelve a ella, el romance nada más que un sueño borroso bajo la nube de juicio pobre y licor. Le dices que lo entiendes y que estás feliz de ayudar, entonces cuelgas la llamada. Suenas agradable, y casi te lo crees, también, hasta que tu teléfono está golpeando contra la pared y tus uñas se hunden en tu cara cuando caes de rodillas.

No quieres seguir deseando este amor.

Otro término ocurre ese mismo año y, aunque te duela mucho, alejas a Alfred cuando trata de besarte. Sus cejas se fruncen y niegas con tu cabeza, sonriendo plásticamente con las falsedades que te hacen enfermo.

"Estás bien, chico. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Creo que esto es lo más que puedo ayudar en ese aspecto," dices, gritando y aullando por dentro de la jaula que es tu cráneo. Él lo toma bien, aunque lo ves tratando de discutirte débilmente por un momento para continuar con esta configuración disfuncional que ambos han mantenido. Hiere tu corazón más que nada, pero entonces él se abstiene del tema y comienza a explicar qué causó esta ruptura, mientras cambia entre tus canales. A la mitad te excusas y vas hacia la habitación.

Haces un hoyo en la pared y clamas que era un picaporte.

* * *

Cuando tienes treinta te llega un mensaje de texto de Alfred que te deja entumecido.

Lydia está embarazada. Él será padre.

Le respondes con una felicitación y apagas tu celular. Vas a la fiesta que hacen con sus amigos, Alfred se ve tan jodidamente emocionado con su brazo alrededor de la rubia junto a él. Ella literalmente luce como si brillara, no puedes evitar notar con un tinte de interés. Tomas un trago de tu cerveza cuando se te acercan y sonríes y los felicitas como todos los demás.

"Estoy feliz de que seas feliz," dices, y es verdad. Estás feliz de que él sea feliz. Eso es todo lo que siempre has querido. Sólo duele sabe que no será feliz contigo.

"Gracias, viejo." Alfred te da una palmada afectuosa en la espalda. Lydia sonríe esa pequeña sonrisa hacia ti y asientes en su dirección. Joder, es tan pequeña.

"Arthur, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" ella pregunta cuando Alfred está ocupado con alguien en la cocina. Levantas tus cejas pero aceptas, la curiosidad ganándote. ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente quiere hablar ella contigo? Por un momento tu cuerpo se vuelve hielo, escenas de Alfred hablando con ella sobre tu bizarra forma de consolarlo cuando vuelven a estar juntos. Esto se desvanece rápido porque cuando están solos ella tiene ojos cálidos fijos en ti.

"Sé que tu y Alfred han sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Y sólo quería decir que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por él."

Tu mente muestra un Alfred de boca abierta bajo tus palmas en tu alfombra y tu sonrisa se vuelve forzada, culpable.

"Ni lo menciones."

Ella sonríe y se ve tan parecida a Alfred que tus hombros se hunden. Sus ojos verdes miran alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie esté cerca como para escuchar cuando te pide cercanía con un gesto. Dudosamente te inclinas y sientes su aliento contra la piel de tu oreja cuando ella habla.

"No le digas a Alfred que te dije esto, pero si es un niño, le pondremos Arthur."

Tu cuerpo brota como un trozo de madera, tus fosas nasales abiertas en incredulidad. Ella asiente entusiasmada y la bebida casi se desliza de tu mano. Esto es demasiado. Es jodidamente demasiado también y te excusas en un rápido suspiro. Dejas su apartamento y conduces hasta que ya no puedes ver las luces de la ciudad.

El cielo está relativamente claro cuando te estacionas en un campo lleno de estrellas arriba y maíz abajo. Tus manos pasan por tu rostro y te sientas contra el capó de tu Honda rojo, tu lengua chocando contra tus dientes desagradablemente. Cuando miras arriba, tu visión está borrosa por la ardiente niebla en tus ojos, y logras ver una solitaria silueta de un espantapájaros en la luz de la luna, la figura siempre destinada a estar sola en este mar de nada infinita.

Lo miras por un largo rato y decides que ustedes dos son uno en lo mismo.

Pones otra venda en tu corazón y conduces camino a casa.

* * *

Eres el padrino de Alfred en su boda el Mayo después de que cumples treinta y uno.

Sonríes y ríes y dices a la novia que es hermosa mientras envías miradas hogareñas en dirección de Alfred. Dios, no quieres decir nada de esto. Él luce maravilloso.

La ceremonia es pequeña, agradable, algo que el Alfred que conociste en la escuela nunca hubiese querido. Él siempre quería grandes, entusiastas eventos que elevaran su ego y lo pusieran en el centro de atención. El hombre de pie, besando a esa pequeña mujer frente al público que aplaude es una persona completamente diferente; una oruga que se convirtió en mariposa.

La boda sigue sin dificultades y la recepción es un momento para celebrar. Miras el baile de la novia y el novio, logrando otra sonrisa cuando Alfred te mira sobre su hombro y te sonríe. Levantas tu copa débilmente y forzadamente miras a otro lado. Sentado en tu mesa con la mamá de Lydia, y junto a ella está bebé Arthur.

Lo quedas mirando, ojos bizcos y cabello tieso apoderado como con estática de un globo. Nació hace unos meses, pero no estuviste presente como Alfred quería que estuvieras, en vez estuviste fuera de la ciudad por negocios. Trabajas muchísimo estos días. Él te llamó y tú no contestaste hasta que él dejó cuatro mensajes de voz, uno lleno con una plétora de maldiciones que no habías oído desde su boca de orinal desde que iban al colegio.

"Tuve al bebé, inepto. Su nombre es Arthur."

Tú giraste los cubos de hielo en tu bebida en el bar del hotel en el que estabas, mirando el silencioso juego de beisbol en la televisión por tu aburrimiento. "¿No me digas?, felicitaciones, amor." Recuerdas cuando él odiaba que lo llamaras así, pero después de años él ya ni batía una pestaña.

"Vas a ser el padrino."

"¿Lo seré?"

"Si, Arthur, joder, lo eres. Jesús, ¿Por qué has estado tan pesado últimamente?"

_Porque te amo, simplón._ "Seguro, si. Padrino. Me gusta como suena. Llámame cuando te guste hacerlo oficial," dices.

Observas al infante con una sensación de infelicidad, como si todo esto fuera sólo una broma elaborada y él es la causa de ello. No quieres ser el padrino de Arthur. No quieres ser nada de Arthur. Pero, como siempre, no puedes rechazar a tu amigo, y continúas con sus deseos. Después de la luna de miel de Lydia y Alfred lo hacen oficial.

Sostienes al bebé Arthur en tus brazos y sientes las pequeñas gotas de amanecer que es la sonrisa desvergonzada de Alfred entre las nubes de tu retorcido corazón.

Es una sorpresa que la maldita cosa siga latiendo.

* * *

Cuando el bebé Arthur ya no es un bebé, tú te acercas a los treinta y cinco.

Sigues siendo el eterno soltero y trabajador, pero de vez en cuando Alfred te hace su niñera. Quieres alejarte de la familia de Alfred después de la boda, sabiendo que no serás capaz de vivir por cinco minutos la única cosa que nunca tendrás. Pero cuando te mudas a Oregon, Alfred te sigue persistente.

"Eres familia, duh," es su respuesta. Te ahogas en bilis.

Familia. Tú no quieres ser su familia. ¿Cómo puede alguien que prácticamente te cogió ser tu _familia_?

Te entrega el niño de todos modos y sigue desempacando las cajas del departamento junto al tuyo. Lo miras con desesperación antes de mirar hacia abajo a la masa colgando de sus brazos. Arthur tiene el cabello andrajoso y los ojos verdes de su madre y odias admitir que se parece un poco a ti.

Carajos.

Arthur muerde su pulgar en lo que presumes un habito nervioso, haces una mueca, miras alrededor incómodo antes de ponerlo abajo.

"Ahí vas. Ahora… ve a sentarte o jugar o lo que sea que te gusta hacer," instruyes, nunca siendo el mejor con los niños. Arthur sigue mirándote y tú mueves tus pies y ajustas tu corbata. "¿Qué?"

"Arriba," ordena simplemente, sus brazos estirados hacia ti. Te niegas.

"Er – no. No arriba."

"_Arriba,_" el niño se emociona, dedos moviéndose como gusanos. Suspiras, pasando tus manos bajo sus axilas y cargándolo. Él no sonríe o frunce o nada. Sólo te mira.

Te preguntas como esta situación podría funcionar.

* * *

Resulta que te gusta chismosear con los niños, lo notas a la edad de treinta y siete.

Alfred y Lydia han estado viviendo al lado por dos años y aún no te acostumbras. Ellos se besan y ríen y se dan la mano y quieres vomitar. Se unen a la asociación de padres-profesores y te hacen involucrar con las actividades del pequeño Arthur, para tu disgusto, y hablan de conseguir un perro o un hámster o algo. No lo sabes. Las palabras de Arthur aún son un poco agitadas y sus murmullos son indescifrables.

Te dice cosas sobre la casa Jones, sobre como Alfred está con Lydia y sobre lo que hablan. Asientes y tratas de coger lo suficiente sobre tu mejor amigo, que se siente tan distante ahora que es padre. Extrañas compartir un departamento con él y ayudarlo con sus sesiones de estudios nocturnos y besarlo en el sofá y sólo lo extrañas.

Pero no le dices a Arthur mientras apilas los registros de Lincoln, así que sólo asientes.

Él te sonríe más seguido ahora, pero aún se queda mirándote. Una vez se equivoca y te dice_ papi_. Tú conduces a través de la ciudad y dejas al niño con su mamá en su cita con el doctor, tus manos temblando. Alfred te asegura que es un error común, pero tú no vas a aceptarlo, cerrando la puerta y emborrachándote.

Arthur te dice que su mamá quiere otro bebé y sientes sudor frío envolviéndote. No le dejas saber, pero preguntas qué es lo que papi piensa de eso. Arthur se encoge de hombros y dice que papi no quiere más niños. No sabes cómo tomártelo, considerando que Alfred es fantástico con los niños. Si pudieses alguna vez tenerlos con él estás seguro de que lucirías como la familia de Mitt Romney o algo, los niños por montón.

Arthur dice que papi ya no quiere seguir hiriéndote, lo que sea que signifique. Cuando mira hacia arriba después de sentir una gota que cae en su pequeña mano, te ve llorando y se queda observando.

La venda cae de tu corazón hacia el piso.

* * *

Eres Arthur Kirkland, un hombre que ha amado a su mejor amigo por su entera existencia, y hoy es el peor día de tu vida. Tienes treinta y nueve.

El cielo es lluvioso cuando caminas hacia la estación de policía, tus ropas se pegan a ti como una segunda capa de piel. Piensas en todas esas noches que la que Alfred se mostraba en tu puerta mojado y roto y todo solo, como tú. No eres diferente desde ese entonces, pero al menos él encontró a alguien con quien encaja.

Tus piernas se mueven mecánicamente hasta que un oficial te señala en dirección de un pequeño niño envuelto bajo una manta. Te mira y sonríe, pero tú sólo lo observas. Estás fuera de la ciudad por negocios cuando recibes dos llamadas. No contestas para Alfred, estás en una reunión, después de todo. Él te llamará de vuelta si es lo suficientemente importante. Pero la segunda llamada te hace saltar de tu asiento tres horas después.

Tomas un avión de vuelta de inmediato.

Las palabras entran por un oído y salen por el otro cuando un gran hombre en uniforme te jala hacia adentro. Observas a Arthur todo el tiempo. Algo sobre calles mojadas; un camión que venía; fue rápido y sin dolor. No puedes ponerlo todo junto ahora, y vagamente sabes que no quieres hacerlo. En vez, tomas a Arthur en tus brazos y haces una mueca bajo las sombrías expresiones que los oficiales te otorgan.

El viaje de vuelta hacia tu casa es silencioso, aparte de los balbuceos de Arthur sobre divertirse con la niñera hasta que un policía llegó. Él no está seguro de qué está mal, aunque tú sabes que sabe que algo está mal, y está preocupado de que su mami y papi vayan a pensar que hizo algo malo si ven a la policía en su casa.

Le aseguras que no lo harán.

La casa está oscura y vacía cuando entras, tirando la mochila de Arthur llena de ropa de fin de semana en tu sofá. Pones caricaturas y le das macarrones con queso. Cuando parece suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado, comienzas a limpiar la cocina. Nunca te gustaron las cocinas. Malas cosas pasan en las cocinas.

Alfred te dice que se cambiará de casa en una cocina.

Alfred trata de besarte en una cocina.

Te enteras de que Alfred será padre en una cocina.

Te sientas y observas tu celular, viendo el símbolo de correo de voz con una exclamación sobre él. Con un zumbido en tus oídos presionas reproducir y sostienes el celular en tu cabeza. Hay algo de estática en el final de la línea hasta que la que es distintivamente la voz de Alfred te alcanza.

"_Oye, Art." _Cristo, odias cuando te dice así. "_Recién dejamos a Arthur con la niñera. Que mal que estés fuera de la ciudad. Sé que te gustan los niños en secreto, imbécil_," se ríe. Observas el reloj en tu pared y ves que no está funcionando. Te preguntas si necesita baterías.

"_Como sea, sólo quería saber de ti, pero debes estar ocupado. Te llamaré luego después de la película, ¿Sí?"_ hay una pausa, una que te hace enderezarte cuando Alfred se aleja del teléfono. Esperas algo como un adiós o te veo luego. En vez de ello obtienes una risa que suena como la melodía del viento. "_Te amo, viejo_."

El mensaje termina y te quedas mirando el reloj con los nudillos blancos alrededor de tu celular y tu corazón sangriento goteando desde tu pecho. Rueda por tu cuerpo y se mezcla con la lluvia que cae de tus ojos.

Cuando Arthur asoma su cabeza en la cocina parece perturbado, apresurándose hacia tu lado en confusión. Lo acercas a ti y entierras tu cabeza en su cuello con un fuerte sollozo, tu última conexión a tu mejor amigo y joder, nunca has querido sostenerte a algo tan fuerte en toda tu vida y jamás dejarlo ir.

Eres Arthur Kirkland, y tienes treinta y ocho cuando tu corazón finalmente se rompe.

* * *

_La esperanza se está yendo de mis labios_

_Cuando te beso de despedida_

_Ahora cuando dejo ir nuestro último abrazo_

_Por favor, no me mires a los ojos_

_Los secretos descubiertos, de que debo preocuparme por ti_

_Me has roto, me dejas_

_No hay nada que pueda hacer_

Kesha, Goodbye.

* * *

La primera vez que lo leí no entendí el final, la segunda si, oh…joder. Maldito, maldito Alfred.

Saben, me sentí horriblemente mal con cada palabra que traducía, Dios, en serio me costó meses porque siempre recordaba el final y no podía seguir, y sentía algo en el pecho y akjdghskfj OTP is serious business.

Pero hoy me dije, A LA MIERDA TODO, TERMINA DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

No había notado lo del espantapájaros en las primeras 2 veces que lo leí, y ahora que lo traduje fue como: Ahora todo tiene sentido xD ;c

¿Qué opinan?, ese "I love you" del final, ¿Habrá sido algo más que amigos? (Yo lo dudo seriamente xD)

**Ya saben, reviews y favs a Orangeplum, por favor.**

Algún día me animaré a traducir algún otro buen fic angosajón, vivo en el fandom en inglés.

Bye bye. –Se va sorbeteando sus mocos- xD


End file.
